Magical Times for Luffy
by HemlockAndy
Summary: AU! Luffy's day was going great. First he was kicked out of the house. Then he was bitten by a vampire, kidnapped by werewolves, and dined with ghosts, before joining a coven for magical beings. And it all started because of Dadan...
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: I absolutely positively DO NOT own One Piece**

**Before note: Hi. So here is the thing. After uploading 3 chapters, I realized my story was extremely short. So I turned to Anjelle (READ EVERY SINGLE STORY OF THEIRS) and they gave me advise on how to make my stories longer and more detailed. So I will be rewriting Chapters 2 and 3. Hopefully this will be better and thank you for bearing with the short chapters! Ü**

Date of release (new): 5/6/14

_Chapter 1: Runaway_

"Stay out!" Dadan screamed harshly. Her wild orange hair was covered in pink gum in it. Her brown eyes were filled with absolute hate. Her mind was filled with the most recent prank her foster child had done. That child had the guts to sneak into the cover of night just to stick gum in her hair. She could handle coffee-turned-soda and loose footboards, but this was the last straw.

Luffy laughed wildly at Dadan's face. He felt his smile grow wider upon looking at the bright pink spots in her hair. He tried to imagine his hair covered in pink and laughed at the thought.

"Ok Dadan," Luffy babbled like a child. In some ways, he was. Luffy acted immature and childish for a growing 17-year old. He even had the boyish face to match his personality.

In complete anger, the tall orange-haired woman picked Luffy up like a puppy and swiftly flung him out of the red door, leaving a Luffy-sized hole. She continued her ramble.

"Ungrateful brat! I let you live here and THIS is how you repay me?" She was about to continue but before she could, a tiny man with a turban intervened.

"Boss! Luffy could have been hurt!" He ran in front of the woman to try and calm her incoherent shouts.

Another man by the name of Magra, with a tuft of red hair that looked like a chicken, raced outside the house to check on Luffy. He was known as "Rooster" by the teen. Magra, although not a doctor, was able to say Luffy would be fine. He seemed to bounce back like rubber anyway.

Magra joined the tiny man, Dogra, in attempt to calm down their boss. They were nicknamed the Dadan Family by a nearby village, Fushia Village. They were known as mountain bandits by the townsfolk. Dadan had stopped terrorizing the villagers a long time ago, although they were still known.

After laying down for a while, Luffy decided to get up and sleep in his small wooden attic he had lived in since birth. According to Dadan, Luffy was brought to her as a baby by Garp, a vice-admiral. for the military. Garp used to visit, but stopped when Luffy was 12.

Luffy landed several meters away from the old house. The wooden posts were falling apart, the paint had chipped off long ago. The shutters were bolted and the floor boards squeaked and needed repair often. The wooden porch had several gaping holes.

Dadan suddenly appeared right in front of him. He only came up to her elbow when he stood at full height. She was intimidating.

"Get out! I don't wanna see you back here again, you hear me?" Her next words struck Luffy's heart. "If you weren't here, I would be happy!"

Luffy fell on his butt, staring up at a crying woman. She was hysterically sobbing. Magra and Dogra stood silently watching.

Luffy knew he was annoying. He did that on purpose. But he did not intend to have his foster mother break down in front of him. That shocked him. However Luffy took Dadan's advice. As the woman was sobbing, he got up and turned his back on the place he called home for 17 years.

As he walked away, Luffy failed to notice two beings sitting on the top of the shingle-less roof. One was a tall bearded man. He tilted his head, catching the afternoon sun on his colorful sunglasses. His partner wore dark clothing and a black hat, partially hiding his rectangular nose. He watched Luffy like a hawk.

"He seems alright..." The tall man said. "What do you think Kaku?"

Kaku paused and examined Luffy again. "Well," He began. "Why do you find him fine Jabra? To me he seems nor-"

Jabra twiddled with his sunglasses before smirking. "He is tough. Did you see that throw? Most people would be black and blue." Jabra leaned forward in anticipation. "But since I am nice," He emphasized nice," I will let you bit him."

Kaku sat back in thought. " I guess you bit the last person, that poor girl. I guess it is my turn. But," Kaku turned sharply to Jabra. "I don't like it messy."

Jabra nodded in agreement.

Kaku grinned. "I guess there will soon be a new vampire rising."

**Thanks for reviewing guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

**Before note: ****Here is the second remodel of a chapter Ü**

Date released (new): 5/7/14

_Chapter 2: Bitten _  
Luffy stomped through Fushia Villiage, passing many colorful windmills and houses. Despite it being the afternoon, the villiage was extremely quiet, making Luffy's sandaled feet extra loud. A young child watched Luffy stomp by, immediatly recognizing the face.

Luffy was well-known here. He had been visiting since he was 5, ever since Dadan took Luffy to the village to buy some supplies. There, Luffy met a young woman named Makino, who has been his motherly figure. She feeds him food and baths him. Makino owns a small bar and funds Luffy with the profit she gains.

An old man with glasses and a cane was standing next to a windmill. He noticed Luffy and hobbled over.

"Luffy," The man greeted. "Haven't seen you in a while!" The man was the mayor, a man named Woop Slap. Luffy was also very close to him. Although Woop Slap pretends to dislike Luffy, he really cares for the boy like his son.

Woop Slap led Luffy through a small block of houses. At the corner, stood a little colorful building. Its painted sign above the western doors read "Party's Bar." A thin young woman was sweeping the ground in front of the resturant. She wore an orange vest that complemented her dark green hair. Her dark-colored skirt and sneakers were dirty. She looked up to see Mayor and Luffy. She smiled.

Luffy ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged him back and looked over at Woop Slap. He was smiling. Quickly ending the hug, Luffy raced onto the wooden floor of the bar and literally jumped into one of the small wooden stools that stood in front of a wooden counter. Makino thanked the Mayor before heading inside.

Makino went behind the counter and prepared meat for Luffy. Luffy loved meat, he lived for meat. Makino had learned very quickly to always keep a dish of meat prepped in case Luffy makes a surprise visit.

"What did Dadan do?" Makino asked. Even though Luffy did not want to answer, he did because of Makino's gentleness, something he did not experience with the Dadan Family.

"DadanthrewmeoutbecauseIputguminherhair. Can I have more meat?" Luffy answered quickly so he could shove in more meat. Makino giggled.

Knowing Luffy for tweleve years helped Makino decipher what he said. She frowned at the thought. She always wanted to adopt Luffy as her own child, but Garp refused. He insisted she was too young and Luffy was too wild. However, Makino did all of the motherly things, from feeding and bathing, to washing clothes and playing with him. Inside, Makino knew she would have been a better mother.

Luffy stopped eating meat and tapped Makino on the shoulder. She shook away her daze. Luffy requested orange juice, his favorite drink. She obliged.

"Do you want to sleep here?" Makino always asked this question to Luffy when he visited. She knew that Luffy came to her when he was trying to avoid Dadan. She wanted to provide the best for him.

Luffy shook his head. He had debated on telling her Dadan kicked him out of the house, but decided not to. He was positive he could get on Dadan's good side.  
Makino inwardly groaned as Luffy shook his head. Not only did he do that, but he puckered up his lips and sweat fell from his face. Even though Luffy's yellow faded straw hat hid his eyes, Makino knew his eyes were wide. He was a horrible liar, which is why he chose to move his head, but there were other signs as well. Obvious signs.

However, Makino let it slide. It was his business and she was not the mother. She provided Luffy a third serving of meat and another cup of orange juice. Luffy was always a big eater. Makino believed that it was because Dadan did not give him enough food, but she was proven wrong when she visited Luffy a few years ago. There was an abnormally large feast for lunch. She woke up from her thoughts when she looked out the window and saw the bright orange sky.

"Luffy, you should hurry home if you want to make it before night falls," Makino warned. After a hug, Makino sent Luffy off. As she swept the bar, she thought about him.

Luffy strolled through the forest clearing. He lost the path to Dadan's House, again. Often in this situation, Luffy would just wander the forest until he found a recognizable land mark, such as Deep Canyon, a large crack in the forest that was very deep and had a small river flowing through it, or Dadan Point, a tall orange-colored rock that closely resembled Dadan's hair and height.

Luffy continued wandering through shadows of tall trees and stepped on plants, making a large racket. When he stopped to pick a smooth green stone up, Luffy heard a twig snap. It was not from him. He turned around and saw two humans standing next to a large tree Luffy passed earlier. He was about 30 meters away.

They walked slowly and as they got closer, their features were more distinguishable. A tall man on the right of Luffy had a black mustache and beard, with visible long black hair. It was oddly braided. He wore a martial arts uniform. The left man had a black outfit and the only visible body feature was his rectangular nose.

Luffy got into a fighting position, and eyed the martial artist. The men leaned in and chatted quickly to each other. Then the martial artist suddenly appeared behind Luffy and put Luffy's head into a headlock. He grabbed Luffy's arms with the other. The black-clothed man appeared in front of Luffy. Suddenly the martial artist spoke.

"Are you sure Kaku? He is a fighter."

Kaku nodded in assurance. "It is too late anyway. Unless you are hungry Jabra, I say turn."

Jabra shrugged and mumbled "Do it."

Kaku bit into Luffy's left shoulder, sinking his teeth into his flesh. Luffy felt woozy. "Whaaa..." He mumbled.

Kaku flashed his teeth, revealing two large fangs. Then Jabra unceremoniously dropped Luffy onto the ground, causing Luffy to see stars.

**Thank you for reviewing!  
Ü**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I could never come up with something as fabulous as One Piece**

**Before note: Thanks for bearing with me Ü**

Date of release (new):5/8/14

_Chapter 3: First Blood_  
Luffy woke up to a dirt ground and a horrible headache. As he sat up, a flash of pain came his left shoulder. He checked it and found two large holes in his shoulder. They were quiet deep but wasn't bleeding.

Luffy looked up at the sky to find it dark. From what he could remember, he was going to Dadan's and was attacked. He quickly decided to go back to Makino. She never got mad at him if he came late at night. Luffy slowly got up and walked toward the small visible lights in the distance.

A trio of boys sat near the edge of the village around a blazing fire. They were homless orphans and Luffy had often fed them. Even though he was 17 and they were 9, he still played pirates with them. Together they would vanish into the woods for three days and come back with many wounds. They were Luffy's playmates.  
When Luffy gor closer, one of the boys ran toward him. He had black glasses and a small tuft of brown hair. He was Tamanegi. Tamanegi was the loudest of the three boys. He always screamed whole doing something like jumping or running. His nickname is Onion.

Tamanegi greeted Luffy cheerfully and then took in Luffy's appearance. He was dirty and looked tired. However, Tamangegi swore Luffy's eyes were a light shad of red.

"Luffy!" Ninjin cried gleefully. The boy had a cap on that hid his happy eyes and part of his purple hair. He was the most calm and was able to stay still without moving. He was nicknamed Carrot.

Piiman sat at the fire, rubbing his hands together. His apple-shaped green hair was easily recognizable in the firelight. He was the most gullible, alrough Luffy was more so. He was nicknamed Pepper.  
All Luffy heard was a sound and when he looked up, he saw thee undistinguishable figures. And blood.

Piiman had been cut by an earlier mugging and was bleeding on his arm. Since it was minor, he did not bother to wrap it. However, all three of them noticed their friend was staring at Piiman. Specifically his arm where blood was secretly dripping. Tamanegi looked up at Luffy's face to see bright red pupils for eyes.

In a flash, Luffy appeared right in front of Piiman. He grabbed his shoulders and opened his mouth. Tamanegi spotted two large white fangs.  
Piiman screamed as Luffy's fangs pierced Piiman's shoulder, squirting blood everywhere, including the remaining boys. Piiman became weak, slumping against luffy. He became noticeably pale. The remain boys stood wide-eyed and went into a state of shock upon looking at Piiman's dead corpse.

Tamanegi yelled for help. Many neighbors had heard the earlier screams, assuming it was the boys known spooky tales. However, when they heard pleas of help, they began to worry. Many on thw outskirts locked their doors. Since the village was so small, shouts could be heard throughout the entire place.

One person was brave enough to go aid the shouts. Makino ran to the outskirts, a mere two blocks away, to find two dead boys and another dying. Blood stain the ground. The attacker was crouched over a body, but when they heard her shriek, Luffy's childish face looked at her. He evilly grinned before launching himself toward her. Makino squeezed her eyes shut, expecting the end. Then a painful whimper caused her to open her eyes and see Luffy on the ground with a wooden stake under his eye. A figure stood in front of her, and when they turned, "Shanks!" left her lips.

The tall man crouched down in front of his love. His relaxed face was tense and regretful. Shanks was Luffy's role model and fan. When Luffy was younger, he would beg Shanks to tell stories of the mystical ocean that divided the world and ships. Luffy loved ships. Even though he had never seen it , Luffy could give an accurate description of the Red Force, Shanks beloved ship.

Makino spotted Luffy slowly get up and grab the stake under his left eye. She questioned his well-being.

"The only weapon that can harm vampires beside direct sunlight." Shanks answered.  
"Vampires?" Makino repeated. She glanced at the trio of dead boys.

Shanks nodded. "Indeed."

Shanks was a human, but was a vampire hunter. He was also an adventurer, a traveler of the world. He had stopped many years ago to Fushia Villiage, to discover a bubbly seven-year old. He had even fallen in love with a certain bartender. They broke up due to Shanks's career, but they still had feelings. Nowadays, Shanks visits once to twice a year, unlike four years ago when he would stay for months.

Luffy viciously ripped out the wooden stake. He turned to them, pupils a blood color instead of the beautiful onyx. Despite the wound, no blood ran down his face.

"Vampire's eyes turn red when he is hungry. He wants blood. As a newborn, he needs a lot of it." Shanks mumbled to Makino and himself.

Luffy appeared in front of Shanks, with the wooden stake in hand, positioned like a sword. Luffy swung the stake, colliding with Shanks's left bicep. Shanks collapsed to the ground in pain. Makino watched in horror as it cut through Shanks arm and his left dominant arm fell to the ground. Blood flowed from both Shanks and the arm, luring Luffy to turn to the arm and drink the blood.

In anger, Makino ran up to Luffy. She pounded her delicate fists on Luffy's back, screaming words of anger. She half-shouted, half-sobbed at Luffy, begging why.

Luffy felt his vision become clearer and when it did, it did more than startle him. He heard and felt Makino pour her anger into him. He saw Shanks on the ground, without an arm. Lastly, his eyes stumbled onto the arm, pale as a ghost. With quick deduction, Luffy figured out he did tge horrible acts and fled from the scene.

By now, townsfolk began to gather. Mothers wept at the sight of the trio of dead boys and the arm. Men closed their eyes at a sobbing woman.

As Luffy ran, he did not notice his three dead friends...

**I briefly changed some things but kept the plot the same. Ü**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I would mess up One Piece if I owned it**

**Before note: Thanks for waiting. I am going slower on the chapters, therefore it will not be everyday. But I am hoping for at least every 2-3 days. Ok? Good.**

Date of release:5/10/14

_Chapter 4: Kidnapped_

Luffy stumbled over a tree root, but was able to recover. He ran faster, farther away from the incident. He sprinted through a thicket of brush, causes scratches to appear on his legs. But he did not care. He couldn't think. All he could remember was the blood. The horrible awful blood that covered Shanks. He saw Shanks, lying on the ground, his left arm missing. His dominant arm. The one he used to ward of evil vampires. All because of him. All because of Luffy.

For the twelve years of knowing Shanks, Luffy had never seen Makino become angry. She was always cheerful, even when he pulled her hair when he was younger, or stole a cake. She had a happy face on. Until tonight.

Luffy panted, confident he was far away enough. In the dimly lit forest, he saw no bright light of a town. Deciding to rest, Luffy sat down at a base of a large tree. Dadan's words taunted his head. If you weren't here ,I would be happy! He ruined Dadan and Makino's happiness. He ruined Shanks ability to fight and thrive as a traveler. Who heard of a traveler with only one arm?

Luffy looked around, glancing at the dark forest. He had never been at night, always satying in comforts of Dadan's home. He felt a dull pain under his left eye and on his right hand. He examined his hand to find tiny pieces of wood. Applying pressure created a sharp lasting sting. He swallowed and moved his tongue in his mouth. He felt a large tooth on the right side of his mouth, tasting a faint trace of blood. He went to the other, feeling the same. Upon opening his mouth and using his fingers, Luffy discovered two large canine fangs in his mouth. His eyes widened in horror. Exactly like his attackers.

Luffy slumped to the ground, realizing the worst. He knew a lot about vampires, and it sent shivers up his spine.

Shanks spoke about vampires as vicious, blood-drinking monsters that were not afraid to kill women and children. They burned upon direct contact with sunlights, and were

solitude creatures. As a vampire hunter, Shanks had showed him the necessary tool. A wooden stake. Something in the wood caused vampires to cut easily. However, they healed rather quickly.

Then the worst dawned upon Luffy. He was a vampire, and Shanks was a vampire hunter. He hunted Luffy for an occupation. It was Shanks job to kill him.

Luffy was dragged out of his thoughts when he saw a flash of red hair among dark bushes. Afraid Shanks was there to kill him, Luffy scurried up and ran. As he ran, he spotted a flash of pink hair. He skidded to a stop, trying to recall who had pink hair, when a figure stepped out behind a tree. His long blond hair and black triangular symbols scree Luffy. The man looked like a gang member.

"The chances of you getting away is zero percent." The man muttered. He shuffled some cards before morphing into a large blond wolf. Luffy freaked, turning around to see one pink wolf and one red wolf. However, he felt a pain from his stab wood, causing him to collapse.

The red wolf transformed into a tall buff man with eccentric red hair. He grinned at the body.

"Easiest catch ever. What about you Bonney?" He addressed the pink-haired wolf. She quickly morphed into a young woman with long pink hair wearing suspenders and a tank top. She frowned.

"Kid, I think he is in pain. Plus, he is just a teen." She expressed concern over him,

"I sensed he was when I examined him." Both Kid and Bonney jumped at the blond who now stood behind them. Kid mumbled curse words and Bonney shrieked.

"Hawkins! Don't scare us like that!" The duo shouted. Hawkins shrugged. He bent down to closer examine the vampire. He then stood up and cards appeared. He arranged them in the air as they floated and placed them in absurd patterns. Then he frowned.

"The chances of him surviving without aid is four percent. I suggest we help him."

Bonney took picked up the teen like a child and glared at Kid. He frowned before morphing into a wolf. His eyes said, "Why my back?"

Bonney ignored him as she slung Luffy upon Kid's back. The she held a hand on Luffy's stomach to balance him. Hawkins led the way, walking forward as his cards continued to float at eye level and move with him. His skill in magic was impressive, despite being a werewolf. Bonney was learning to change the age of someone, and Kid had improved his skill of attracting metal.

Deciding to ease the load, Bonney changed Luffy from a seventeen-year old to a five-year old. Kid grinned at the weight, showing his canines. Together, the trio walked deeper into the forest.

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Ü**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I can't create something as brilliant as One Piece**

**Before note: Hi if you have not already, GO REREAD CHAPTERS 1-4 (and this one) **

**Thank you! And reread CHAPTER 4 BEFORE NOTE! Thanks!**

Date of release:5/10/14

_Chapter 5: Werewolves_

Blinding light white woke Luffy up. He groaned, and sat up. He slowly raised

his hand to feel his eye would. His hand brushed against stitches. Luffy darted his eyes back and fourth, glancing at his surroundings.

Luffy appeared to be in a small cave. Shelves lined the interior, odd jars and such. He noticed he was sitting on a cot, like one in the Fushia infirmly. Then he spotted life.

It was an older male leaning against a wall. His appearance creeped Luffy out. Perhaps it was the tribal tattoos that spelled death across his hand or his sly sadist smile. Both unnerved Luffy. The man calmly approached him

.

"I am Trafalgar Law. I am a surgeon who removed pieces of a wooden stake underneath your eye. Eustass-ya said you were severely injured. Care to explain how?"

Luffy sat in silence.

From behind him, a group of humans came into the room. At least, Luffy thought they were human, until one morphed into a wolf.

Werewolves were interesting specimen. They could turn to humans when out in public, yet morph into a wolf when ever they wanted. They could even learn magic, although not at the level of a wizard. One did not turn into a werewolf, it had to run in the family.

Luffy was able to identify three of the werewolves. The pink-haired girl Bonney and the two men, Kid and Hawkins. The others were strangers.

An orange-haired wolf morphed into a man with a curved hat. He was X Drake, a known figure of werewolves. He was speaking with a man with bent elbows. His name was Scratchman Apoo, and he was a very flexible wolf. A man with a mask transformed to a blond wolf with red eyes. They call him Killer. A man stood, whispering to Hawkins who shuffled his cards. His black hair was back neatly and he wore a suit. He chastised all the others for being dirty, that was Capone Bege for you. A dark-skinned man approached Luffy, unlike the others. He had a black beard and was rather large. He introduced himself to Luffy as Urouge. Luffy just slightly smiled back.

Luffy felt the room the room get uncomfortable. All the chatter stopped. A white-haired man walked in with two cigars in his hand. He wore a sophisticated jacket and had a tall wooden stake that acted like a weapon. Luffy gulped.

The man walked right up to Luffy. He pushed Law aside and grabbed Luffy's chin so he could look into his eyes. The eyes of a vampire left small traces of what color they were previously. The man, who appeared to be the leader, wanted to see if he had blood yet.

"A newborn," The leader said. "As in a few hours ago. Positive of it. He has had lots of blood already. Don't worry about feeding him." The others nodded. Kid and Drake roughly grabbed an arm of Luffy's and hauled him of the cot. The escorted him down some cavern halls.

They passed many cages encased in the wall. They approached an empty one. Upon opening and throwing Luffy in, they sealed it shut. Immediately after, a small blond wolf pup approached his cage. It sat and tilted it headZ Then it began to wag its tail.

Luffy faintly smiled before it turned into a blond-haired boy. His beady eyes met Luffy's and he grinned. The little boy was missing a tooth. Luffy figured it was some kind of accident.

"Hello. I am here to tell you that you are," The boy straightened as he spoke. "Will be sent to the Werewolf Arena, a place where all captured species fight for the entertainment of werewolves!" He grinned, acting like having species kill each other for entertainment is normal.

He got closer to the cage, eventually putting his face up against the metal bars. He laughed at Luffy's confused look. "I will be rooting for you!" Then the boy ran off, out of Luffy's peripheral view, due to the cage.

He shrugged before laying down and curling up into a ball. All he wanted was meat. He felt his stomach rumble at the thought. Luffy lived on meat.

A small squeaky voice came from above him. Despite the rock, Luffy could hear the specimen above him. "Is it true? That we will be killed?"

After silently debating whether to talk or not, Luffy spoke loudly. "Indeed. They will have us fight in an arena." Even though Luffy could not see the creature, he could tell that it was timid and very shy. He hoped it was a vampire.

Then a werewolf from earlier, Killer, stalked the long hallway full of captives. Every once-in-a-while, he would turn and give a captive "the red eye," immediately putting them into sleep. Including Luffy. As he tried to keep his eyes open, Luffy heard the creature above warn something. Instead, Luffy fell into a rather peaceful sleep.

**I decided to have MOST of the supernovas be werewolves. So I made all the werewolves' fur color based on their natural hair color. Also, guess who the leader and the blond boy is ( It should not be hard at all). Thank you **

**Ü**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned One Piece**

**Before notes: Thanks for waiting! I am taking more time to write! Also, I posted a short one-shot about Sunny.**

Date of release:5/14/14

_Chapter 6: Arena_

Luffy woke up to someone rudely tapping his head. He glanced up to see the blond boy from yesterday. He had a stick in his hand. Luffy rubbed sleep out of his eyes, trying to remember what happened. Then like a violent wave, it hit him.

Dadan kicked him out, shouting words that stung his heart. Then he was bitten by a man named Kaku. He was positive it was Kaku. Then he was blank until he saw Shank's arm and Makino. Yesterday was a busy day.

The boy watched in confusion as Luffy sat on the floor, sitting with his head tilted slightly up. It appeared he was thinking. His black hair moved as he bobbed his head. The boy also watched the yellow faded straw hat. He loved hats, top hats in particular. He wished for his own black top hat, but Kid stole it.

"I'm Sabo!" Sabo was getting quite impatient with the captive. He did not care if he was interrupting a daydream. "I am the official prison guard!" He laughed as he declared his dream. Sabo had always wanted to feel useful. Even though Killer had the job currently, Sabo knew he would have it one day.

"I'm Luffy." The boy sounded dull and unexciting. Sabo sensed he used to be happy and cheerful. But Smoker said Luffy was a newborn. Since he was a werewolf, he did not have to worry about becoming one, he was born as it. According to Kid, newborn vampires drank lots of blood their first few hours. It was usually a loved one.

"I see. Well, the arena is in a few days. I am not allowed to feed you because Law said so. It is for the games." Sabo remembered seeing one fight, where lots of blood was spilled and all the vampires fell to the ground and began to drink the lost blood. He like meat better then blood.

Luffy swiveled his hair, before mumbling something about personal space. A trait of werewolves was excellent hearing. Vampires were the opposite. They had excellent sight. He like hearing better then sight. As Hawkins said, "Trust your hearing more than your sight. Your sight has a 65 percent chance of being misleading, while hearing is 4 percent due to ringing in the ears." Sabo could hear every word Luffy muttered.

"Stupid boy. I wonder if I could escape. Well, I can't go back..." and much more. Sabo was extremely irritated with Luffy. He wanted a person to talk or play with, but Luffy was boring and depressed. However, no one would even talk to him. At least Luffy sort of mumbled to him. Sabo took that as a sign. He decided from now on, Luffy was his playmate and friend.

Sabo nitpicked at Luffy, pestering Luffy at every moment. Finally Luffy started talking back, answering small questions, then more personal questions. Sabo spent at least nine hours at Luffy's cage that day. Luffy cheered up a little, finding pleasure in someone who listened. It appeared they both had parental issues.

Sabo was a werewolf and his mother and father left him after he was born. Sabo was an orphan without any food or water. Smoker's Werewolf Lair took Sabo in and trained him to be a warrior of wolves. He had lived a lonely life since he was the only pup in the clan. The others were years older and since he could not do anything, he was lonely.

Luffy had never met either of his mother or father, and his abusive grandfather gave him to Dadan as a baby. Being the only child, Luffy was obstructive and wild. His grandfather visited every-so-often. Sabo inferred he was like an animal, wild and crazy. Sabo spotted his clever spots too.

The two grew close together, creating a strange bond between enemies. The vampires and werewolves were mutual enemies, fighting each other at sight. When Killer saw Sabo around a captive, he banned him from guarding duty. The clan was afraid that Sabo would not kill vampires, the one thing he was bred to do. As a pup he learned two thing, to find food and to kill vampires. These made a successful werewolf.

Luffy did not see Sabo again until the arena. But he had Chopper, the young shape-shifter above him. They also grew close. Even though Luffy could not see Chopper, he was able to tell Chopper was a crearure of a big heart. With the newfound friends, Luffy grew more cheerful and began acting the way he was before. Before he turned.

When the arena day came, all the captives were forced out of their cages and walked through many tunnels. According to Bonney, who was leading the captives, all the werewolf clans or packs gathered in one place. It was a way to get along.

Luffy stood next to Chopper, now in front of a reindeer. It was his favorite form. Luffy was constantly looking around for a short blond-haired boy. He saw Killer, but no Sabo. However, Luffy remembered Sabo's words and knew he would see him eventually.

Choppper huddled closer to Luffy as werewolves stalked the prisoners down the large tunnel. He did not have much fighting experience, but Chopper could do the opposite. He could heal any wounds.

Bonney turned to the group of about 100 prisoner and said loudly, "We are approaching the surface. If any of you dare run, we will personally go after you and bring you back to the games. Dead or alive." She heard gulps and continued on.

Chopper was one of those who gulped. He knew Luffy was a fighter. According to his stories, he was a wonderful fighter who killed tigers and bears. But Chopper was not. He could only defend, and not for long either. He felt useless. Luffy hugged Chopper reassuringly. The small creature felt like all his worries went away with one hug. The magic of Luffy. He was able to be reassuring to others in need.

Bonney led the group toward a light at the end of the tunnel. Many felt the worry of their near-death. However, Luffy felt anxious, knowing Sabo will defiantly be there. Sabo promised and although Luffy only knew him for a few hours, he just knew Sabo kept his promises.

When Luffy and Chopper stepped out into the light, they heard a loud voice declaring the pack. A roar from the audience came soon afterword. It then introduced another pack. Luffy looked around, examining the colosseum. The arena was an oval shape, surrounded by rows of seats. A sand floor lie beneath his feet. Luffy saw there was no sunlight, it was all torches in the underground arena. It was enormous. However the most noticeable feature was a large chained fence that wrapped around the arena. It separated the spectators and fighters A large chained gate was currently open, but would be obviously closed during fighting..

Luffy glanced around as he walked toward the center, trying to find Sabo. The loudspeaker announced that the fight would begin soon. Bonney left through another exit, farther down. Packs of prisoners were still flowing in. There had to be at least two-thousand people.

Chopper was looking for exits. Besides the locked exits back to bases, there was one other large exit door. Wolves guarded it. If he and Luffy could get passed the guards...

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thanks to Mehlikey for reviewing often and xxXxx for also reviewing often! You guys are awesome!**

**Ü**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: One Piece is created by Eiichira Oda**

**Before notes: The moment you have all been waiting for...**

Date of release:5/17/14

_Chapter 7: Escape_

"Welcome to the Werewolf Colosseum! Here, famous packs bring together a large variety of prisoners! As spectators, you receive the joy of watching them fight to the death. The last standing will be set free!" A loud voice declared. Luffy spotted the man, dressed in a ridiculous armor costume.

Luffy nudged Chopper, who stood next to him. Chopper's long reindeer face and blue nose looked back. In reassurance, Luffy gripped Chopper's hoof. As he did, Luffy glanced at hundreds of faces, trying to identify Sabo. He was positive Sabo would be there.

Chopper was not as assured. As much as Luffy babbled to him, Chopper deemed Sabo as untrustworthy and sneaky. He was still a werewolf, a creature that killed other species, but mainly vampires. Sabo had no reason to save Luffy.

"Without further ado, let the fighting begin!" A loud "gong" caused many to jump. Chopper spotted the large cymbal near the commentator.

A vicious male cyclops ran toward the fence. He began pounding his fists trying to break the gate. The spectators behind sat comfortably, whispering to each other. Clearly, they were not worried. Another large creature, this time a giant joined in with the cyclops. They proceeded to hit the fence, causing a shuffle in some. Then black wolves appeared, pushing the creatures away from the fence. Chopper took note of this.

While Chopper was observing, Luffy was keeping the others away. He had experience with larger more violent animals in the forest. Luffy threw many punches and kicks that kept attackers away.

Chopper sniffed the air sensing a strange smell. He used his blue reindeer nose to sort out the smell. He saw many animals including werewolves to sniff the air. The few human prisoners took no notice and neither did Luffy. Upon his studies, Chopper learned vampires had great vision but had a horrible sense of smell.

The creatures located smoke drifting through the air. It was obvious when a large fire burst out of see mingling nowhere. Werewolves in the far opposite of the gate scattered as the flames engulfed wooden benches and nearby wolves. All of the creatures ran to the exit, a large tunnel. However the prisoners were stuck inside the arena. Fearing for their lives, many began either ramming into or climbing the fence.

Luffy saw the large fire and grabbed Chopper. He held him in reindeer form like a teddy bear, clutching his sides. Luffy scurried to the gate. One of many tore an opening through the fence. The giant rushed through, leaving a large gap. The prisoners raced for their lived as flames grew closer.

Luffy rushed through the now-broken gate, a mad witch had cast a spell. He raced toward the tunnel before sensing something behind him. He turned to see Sabo standing behind him in human form. Luffy noticed the flames licking at Sabo's heels. The boy ran toward Luffy. Clutching Chopper, Luffy pushed through frantic creatures to get into the tunnel. By now, three-fourths of the stadium were lit.

Among the scurry, Luffy barely heard the loud thud of dirt and stone collapsing. He did hear the strangles of help from the unfortunate. Luffy gripped Chopper tighter and heard Sabo run behind him.

Luffy managed to get into the tunnel and saw he was one of the few fifty left inside the area. He turned to see Sabo on the ground, stone and dirt covering most of his body. The ceiling quaked.

Horrified, Luffy dropped Chopper and rushed out to Sabo, ignoring the shape-shifter. He heard himself yell back to Chopper to stay put. Then he began pushing of dirt that was on top of Sabo. Luffy frantically rushed as he heard Sabo groan. The dirt revealed a large stone boulder on Sabo's bottom half. The young boy saw flames approaching.

"Go! Go!" Sabo yelled. He knew he was about to die. He was stuck under a boulder and flames were coming to engulf him. There was no way to survive. But Luffy still had a chance. Luffy had become Sabo's playmate, and even brother. The last thing Sabo wanted was for Luffy to perish too.

"Leave! Leave!" Luffy paused, staring intently at Sabo. He felt the need to save this boy and he wanted to. Sabo deserved to live.

"I set the fire! I deserve this! Leave!" Sabo continued to persist. Luffy refused and began to try and roll the boulder. The fire was on the other side of the boulder.

Chopper watched as Luffy attempted to roll the boulder. He saw Sabo's condition and knew that even if the boulder was moved, he would have broken legs. It was futile. He witnessed Sabo yell something at Luffy, causing Luffy to stop. The crackling of the fire was loud. A quiet voice caused Chopper to turn. He saw a young puppy, a female. Since he was a shape-shifter, he could speak to the brown-coated werewolf.

"My mum died. Watched her burn." The pup mumbled. She looked down. "Will he survive?" She looked at Sabo.

Chopper shook his head. This girl was tough. She could handle the truth. The youngling understood. She mumbled something about fire. Suddenly Chopper heard loud footsteps. He saw Luffy with a couple of burns. There was no Sabo.

Luffy bowed his head and Chopper nodded to the puppy. She led the way through tunnels, getting farther away from the fire. She then led them out of a tunnel and into daylight, the sun brightly shining. Chopper had missed the sun.

"I am going to go to Shells Town! My papa lives there! If you ever go there, look for Rika!" Rika disappeared behind some plants. Chopper turned to Luffy, who was now sitting next to a tree. Chopper turned into a black cat and curled up on Luffy's lap, dozing off in the sun.

**Thanks for reviewing as always, Mehlikey and xxXxx!**

**Ü**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: One Piece can only come from the mind of Oda**

**Before note: Thanks for all the support. I stated this in Inuit Boy however I will say it again. I am posting one-shots because I plan to become a beta. I have been working on one with Ace (in a way) and I think you guys will like it. Anyway, sorry for the slow update.**

Date of release: 5/21/14

_Chapter 8: Castle_

Luffy woke up from a horrible nightmare about the arena. He shook his head back and forth, disturbing Chopper the dog. Luffy slumped back against the tree. He thought about Sabo. What he said. Sabo was only a boy. He might have been the enemy, but he was still a friend.

Luffy rubbed Chopper's stomach, sparking a reaction from the dog. It transformed to a reindeer again and scolded Luffy. Chopper hopped up and looked around the forest. He spotted several fruits and picked them. The two enjoyed a tasty treat.

Yet they remained silent. Luffy was still mourning Sabo. Chopper had heard Sabo that first day and did not think he was bad. He seemed nice and caring for an enemy. However, what shocked him was that Luffy only knew Sabo for about nine hours and became best friends.

After the silent meal, Luffy led the way around the forest. He continued wandering. Then Chopper stopped and said something.

"Where are you going? I would like to come with you if that's ok." He sounded hurt and quiet. Luffy gave him a confused stare as he turned around.

"Ehh," He questioned back. "I thought you were traveling with me." Luffy continued briskly walking over roots and shrubs. Chopper stared at Luffy's retreating back in daze. Luffy past a tree and realized the small "flop" sound of hooves was missing. He glanced back and saw Chopper. Luffy beckoned Chopper. After no movement, Luffy walked back and grabbed Chopper. He situated Chopper into a piggy-back position on Luffy's back. Then he continued walking.

Gears rotated through Chopper's head. He had been an unwanted creature. Many refused to help him. Except Doctor Hiluluk but he passed away. Since then, Chopper had been a traveler for a companion willing to be his friend.

The two silently wandered the forest, passing various trees and wild animals. They caught a small woodland creature and had rabbit for supper. Overall, the trip was quiet.

On the fourth day of wandering, Luffy found a spring. The two decided to bathe. By now, Chopper became "nakama" as Luffy called it. Chopper knew that most people called close relationships "friends," but Luffy was different. He would address Chopper as nakama and only nakama. Not that Chopper minded.

As the duo sat in the spring, Luffy splashed water on the reindeer-turned-frog. Chopper croaked and dove into the water. It appeared on Luffy's water-level head. The two giggled.

After dressing for Luffy and gathering food for Chopper, who was now in reindeer form, they sat down in front of a crackling fire. Luffy's forest skills really helped. Chopper was in the middle of telling Luffy a story about a one-armed octopus that he befriended when a clear groan came from behind them. Luffy hastily drank some squirrel blood before readying for a fight. Chopper glanced around wearily for any signs of others.

A very plump tall figure stepped into the shadows. Its large ugly face grinned at them with missing teeth and moved considerably slow. It wore many furred strips of cloth around its waist. Chopper immediately recognized it as a troll. Large, slow, and dumb were the most common traits of trolls.

"I am Wapol." It stated in a deep voice. "I require all of your food. You are in my territory, therefore you give me your food." Wapol spoke slowly.

Luffy sweated nervously. "I'm sorry but we finished everything but a bloodless squirrel." He tried to sound sincere.

This clearly angered Wapol. "You enter my territory," Wapol spoke faster and louder. "And you have no food!" Wapol motioned to Luffy and Chopper. Out came two other smaller trolls.

"Chess," Wapol gestured to the taller one. It had a bow and arrows on its back and a colorful green and purple outfit. "And Kuromarimo," A black-haired man with a strange beard nodded.

"Get them." Luffy swiftly grabbed Chopper and ran into the opposite direction. Over his shoulder, Luffy was able to see Chess slowly ready the bow. After passing a large tree, Luffy had a brilliant idea. He turned and jumped for a low branch. He grasped it. Chopper clutched Luffy's neck, hanging on for dear life. Despite being a vampire, Luffy still had his human qualities. He scrambled up the tree with ease.

Chess fired the arrow at the trunk of the tree, clearly missing. The others were deeply upset and began criticizing, completely forgetting about their targets.

Luffy nimbly sat on the tallest branch of the tree. He looked out and saw a crescent moon lightening up part of the forest. He saw distant faint lights of nearby villages. It was a peaceful night.

Chopper looked the other direction and spotted an interesting looking clearing. He turned into an owl, focusing his yellow eyes on a clear building. It was a castle, with many towers and an elegant exterior. The castle looked old and rusted. Chopper spoke to Luffy in owl form. "Over there!"

Chopper transformed into a griffon, one of his favorite transformations. He used his talons to gently pick up a startled Luffy. He then jumped and spread his eagle wings. Chopper glided through the air, cold wind cutting through them. Thankfully, the trip was short.

Chopper dropped Luffy on the dirt ground, in front of the castle. Then he turned into a reindeer. Luffy cautiously walked up to the door and knocked. After a few moments, the door creaked open. Unaware of potential danger, Luffy walked into the castle. Chopper hastily ran afterward, afraid of being alone.

The old-fashion interior appeared to be managed. The wallpaper looked new and not a speck of dust was wood beneath their feet was shined. A portrait of about 15 people was displayed in the main hall.

Chopper felt his gut instinct telling him to clear out. The castle was suspicious and appeared in perfect shape, yet no one greeted them. Chopper was deep in thought. Then Luffy mentioned something about finding a bedroom and sleeping. Before Chopper could do anything, Luffy entered the room. Chopper ran after him.

Chopper spotted a small twin-sized bed in a large room. Luffy was already curled up in the bed and under the covers. He gestured for Chopper to get in. Chopper quickly jumped in and turned

on his side to face the door. Cotton bedding caused static electricity to mess with his fur.

Luffy fell fast asleep. Chopper was determined to stay up and be guard. But the softness of the covers and Luffy hugging him lulled him to sleep.

**Awww. Chopper is my FAVORITE character of One Piece. Thank you Neliel Von Schweetz for reviewing both this and Sunny and Her Life. Thanks to Mehikey as usual. I also saw that Sparrow1011 saved this as a favorite. Thanks guys!**

**Ü**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Oda!**

**Before note: Thanks for reviewing. Also, sorry it is short. It was kinda-sorta last minute. I have a good plot idea and need time on it. The next update will be longer than four days probably. **

Date of release: 5/24/14

_Chapter 9: Ghosts_

Luffy woke up to the sound of a bell. He quickly sat up, waking up Chopper. He saw his fur stand up as the reindeer listened to the bells. Luffy hopped out of the bed and examined the room. It was a square room with vibrant red wallpaper. Crown molding outlined the walls and a small bathroom with tub was on the side. The large bed had a bed net. The room looked fit for a queen.

Chopper sat on the bed. He still was fearful. Suddenly a strong smell of bread and meat entered Chopper's nose. He sat in horror in the thought that someone was there. Luffy smelled it too but he did the opposite. He ran toward the smell.

Luffy ran down the long hall with the portrait. He saw light shining from a closed door on the left. Without thinking, Luffy flung it open. What happened next was unexpected.

Luffy saw a man with blond hair and a purple shirt cooking. He spotted Luffy first and released his frying pan. The frying pan hit four people, a dark-skinned man, a man with brown puffy hairstyle, another man who was sitting at a table. He had a black mustache. A man with blue face paint fell over. The remaining ten froze and stared in shock. An old man sat the wooden table. He had a mustache and appeared in charge. He was laughing. The last one was a man with black hair and freckles. He ran toward Luffy.

Chopper arrived just in time to see a man going through him and Luffy. He immediately screamed and ran around in circles. Everyone stared at either Chopper or the ghost. Luffy had a different emotion.

"Cool! Your a ghost! Can you poop?" He asked. Luffy marveled over the fact that the ghosts looked like humans. Except they couldn't touch you. Luffy bounced around the kitchen going through various people. They didn't move a muscle. Chopper was still running in circles. The joy of discovery.

The old man laughed out loud. He had a mug of sake, a real touchy mug. Luffy proved that. Yet, he could go right through them. Ghosts were odd. Luffy quickly discovered that water made them vulnerable. He had splashed water on the ghost-who-walked-through-him, Ace and the water turned made his body real. Luffy also learned that ghosts were fine with vampires and shape-shifters. They couldn't harm them and the two needed a place to stay.

Chopper moved right in. He talked with a ghost surgeon and nurse. He continued his studies to become a doctor. He was completing his dream.

Luffy tried to become friends with Ace. Yet Ace would refuse. He would float through walls to avoid him and vanish on sight. Chopper had asked the "why" question. Luffy responded with instinct.

They duo planned to stay for a month. Then it became two. And then three. Soon Chopper and Luffy were celebrating their fifth month at the castle. Yet Luffy had yet to become friends with Ace. He still tried and nothing he did helped. However Luffy was not alone. He was friends with the others and especially two men named Marco and Thatch. They were one of the original who Luffy first met.

Luffy spent a majority of his days pursing Ace, but on the days he did not, he sat in the courtyard of the castle. There was a small pond and Luffy had become friends with a pink fish named Perona. He fed and played with her. He never noticed Ace watching.

One quiet night, Ace finally approached Luffy. Luffy had been sitting on a bench in the courtyard, watching the moon. Ace began by saying, "Your a crybaby." Luffy had not even noticed that Ace spoke to him, Luffy just ranted on how he had a right to cry because his friend died. Ace fell silent. Ace then floated over and sat down next to the vampire.

"I lost someone," Ace began. "Like you. I was a ghost and my grandfather was a wizard. He tried to become immortal but life sucks and he died. As a ghost, I keep living." Luffy looked up in awe. He never knew ghosts lived forever.

"Cool! I wish I would live forever!" Luffy yelled in excitement. Ace face-palmed. "You do live forever. Vampires are immortal unless struck by a wooden stake or the noon sun hits them." Ace had met many vampires along the way.

They spent the rest of the night talking.

With Thatch and Ace, Luffy played pranks on the others. Whitebeard, the owner/ghost had adopted fourteen sons. They now live as ghosts in the castle. However it was not boring. Luffy learned many were playful and willing to go along with his antics. And Chopper kept studying.

Everyday there was a routine. The house woke up at dawn in the morning. After a breakfast for Luffy and Chopper, the shape-shifter studied and Luffy played with Ace and Thatch. They usually pranked someone or dueled, ruining the house. At lunch, the ghosts preformed plays for their guests. The afternoon was spent in the courtyard. Dinner was served in a tower and bed was soon after. The castle never had a dull moment.

Luffy was one day playing with Perona when he got hit with a wave of bad feelings. He reported it to Chopper and he said it was gut feeling. Luffy told Whitebeard who was also the head of the castle. Whitebeard clearly was not concerned.

However Luffy was. He told Ace. Ace responded by saying he would protect him. Luffy felt immediate comfort.

**Thanks for reviewing Mehlikey. Also for** **your satisfaction, yes Zoro WILL come in but not in this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of One Piece**

**Before note: Guess who comes next! I am not really good at fight scenes so forgive me. (That contributed to taking so long)**

Date of release: 5/29/14

_Chapter 10: Zoro_

Luffy woke up bright and early. He quietly got out of bed, determined not to wake his furry friend. He scampered up several staircases and into one of the deteriorating towers. The view of the tower displayed the East Forest in the sunrise. Luffy grinned as he entered through the hole in the floor. He saw his favorite ghost friend there.

"Ace!" Luffy exclaimed. He joined the ghost on the stack of random boxes. He and Ace had gone through them and found nothing important. Ace was looking at the window.

"Hi," Ace said solemnly. "I wanted to tell you something." Luffy scooted closer. Despite knowing he would go through his friend, he decided it was too creepy to sit through someone.

"I think you're right." Ace stated. "I have a bad feeling too. It happened last night and I couldn't sleep, even though I'm a ghost." Luffy still had the feeling from when it started two days ago. Maybe as a vampire he could sense it early?

"Don't worry about it." Luffy said reassuringly. "Besides, I have been training. Marco and Thatch are helping me learn to throw more solid punches and how to use my fangs. It's actually lots of fun." Ace grinned and they sat next to each other, watching the sunrise.

The major event happens at lunch time. All of the residents of the Kuraigana Castle are eating. Ghosts feast on cake and sake, despite being translucent. Chopper eats cake and Luffy drinks the blood of a bird. The table is lively and speaks about renovating the castle. Suddenly a large crash interrupts the explosion.

Luffy is the first to react. He heads out of the kitchen and into the entrance. Ace, Marco, and Thatch follow slowly.

Luffy heads to the large hole in the castle wall. Smoke is wandering through the air and debris litters the floor. Luffy hears loud footsteps.

A young man appears through the hole. He was an unusual sight, green hair and three swords. green eyes meet Luffy's black ones. Luffy feels a sense of excitement in the stranger. Before he can greet, the man rushes to Luffy and pulls out two swords. Luffy sees they are made of wood. A yelp leaves the vampire's throat.

The green-haired man charges, swinging his two swords. Luffy manages to duck. He has always been flexible. The man swings again in a large arch. Luffy continues dodging. Luffy finally throws a punch between waving swords. He misses but quickly recovers. Luffy shouts to watching ghosts. "Stay out! I want to fight!"

Luffy violently kicked at the man, who was surprisingly on defense. He dodged another set of punches before his green eyes seemed to light up. He held up his swords. "I have never lost to a vampire," He said. "And I won't start now!" He charged at Luffy.

Luffy charged at him, clashing at a stalemate. The shockwave caused dents in the walls. Luffy's fists held against the handle of the swords. He stared at the eyes of the vampire hunter. "And what is the name of the vampire I am killing?" The man said with a gleam in his eye. Luffy responded with a simple "Luffy."

"Zoro is the one who is killing you." The green-haired man says. He and Luffy push at the same time and are both sent flying back. The entrance of the castle is now a mess. All of the ghosts gather at the doorway of the kitchen and watch with excitement. They haven't seen a real duel in a while.

They stood apart and appeared to be sizing up. Zoro unsheathed a third blade and held it in his mouth. Luffy stood in a wide position and had his arm prepped back. Zoro twirled all of his swords, causing a shockwave of sharp air. It sliced through the wall and through the ghosts. Luffy got cut on his cheek and his shallow cuts on his chest.

They both charged again, meters away from hitting each other. Before either could do anything, a giant with a blue nose appeared. "Stop!" Chopper yelled. He knocked both fighters unconscious, startling the spectators.

"Come on then," Chopper commanded. "Prepare a medical examination!" Chopper also gestured to the messy floor and hole in the wall. The dents on the walls and pieces show the extent to the battle.

With Thatch and Marco, Chopper takes the fighters to his clinic room and begins basic checkup. He doesn't bother to bandage or wrap anything, no one was seriously injured. He discovers a large scar that is poorly stitched on Zoro and an open wound under Luffy's eye. He completes two stitchings,his very first attempt as a surgeon.

Zoro is the first to gain consciousness. He wakes up in a dark room with a small desk. He sees the patient laying next to him, Luffy, his enemy. Zoro reached for his belt and realized that the giant took his swords. He would have to do with something else.

Luffy woke up to being stabbed by a scalpel. He shrieked and jumped up, startling his attacker. Luffy immediately recognized him as Zoro. Luffy stretched his arm and found a first aid kit.

Chopper came in to find Luffy being stabbed by a scalpel and Zoro against the wall with a box-like imprint on his face. Instead of scolding, Chopper merely turned into a giant and picked them boyh up. He forcefully set them on the cots. The two glare at each other but say nothing.

Luffy is inspected first. He asks a simple question. "Why did you attack me?"

Zoro shrugged. In all honesty, he saw the signs of a vampire in this boy and attacked. "Instinct."

It did not appear to bother Luffy. Chopper inspected Zoro's rather pink mark on his face. Chopper already knew that Luffy was strong, but he guessed Zoro underestimated him. He then decided to leave them alone. Something told him they would not kill each other.

Zoro sighed. He kept reaching for invisible swords. He desperately wanted to cut Luffy up. Suddenly Luffy surprised him.

"Why did you become a vampire hunter?" He questioned. Zoro felt the urge to spill his horrible past. He wanted it to be secret but something about this boy made him speak.

"My best friend Kuina was killed by a vampire." He closed his eyes, seeing the blue-haired girl become a pale corpse. He had picked up one of her father's wooden swords and swing. He became a murderer at age thirteen.

Luffy fell silent. He took a deep breath. "I cut off a vampire hunter's arm with his own weapon. Worse, he was my role model, the one I looked up to as a child." Luffy just remembered blood, and lots of it.

At that moment, the two felt a connection. A special bond of comfort and support.

Thatch grinned at the door, smiling at the now-friends. He nodded to Ace. Inside, Ace felt happy. Luffy had spoken of traveling the world and seeing the ancient village of Raftel. Supposedly, there was supposed to be an ancient secret so valuable, no one returned from trying to find it. Luffy wanted to be the first to find and declare what it was.

Zoro roughly got up and wandered around the room. He searched for his wooden swords. Luffy questioned Zoro about his odd unknown style. Before Zoro could answer, Chopper came in. He smiled at the kind glances around the room. He then felt it was appropriate to ask the Question.

"What is your dream? Mine is being able to heal any species. Luffy is" Chopper was rudely by Luffy. "Travel to Raftel! Shanks told me about it." His smile dropped at the thought of Shanks.

"To kill the strongest vampire in the world, Mihawk." Zoro grinned with an evil glint in his eye. Luffy grinned.

"Join us!" He said. This caught the attention of eavesdropping ghosts. "I want to travel and I will have to leave here eventually! Chopper is almost done with schooling and then we can travel the world!" Zoro stared in shock. He was a loner, a known vampire hunter who never shared vampire hunts. He was always independent. He was also a vampire hunter and Luffy was a vampire.

Luffy grinned. Chopper came in as human form. He still had his cartoonish blue nose. In his hands, three elegant wooden swords were tightly clutched. Zoro yelped in anger, demanding his swords. Luffy's smile widened.

"Join us! We won't return your swords if you refuse!" He laughed in humor at Zoro's angered face. "That's blackmail!"

Zoro then smiled. "If you insist, I will. But if you get in my way, I challenge you into a duel between life and death!" Chopper gasped at his response. However, Luffy happily agreed.

Ghosts floated in through walls, scaring the occupants. Ace flew in front of Luffy. He ranted about Luffy's carelessness and inability to fend for himself. Ace was acting like a selfish brother, as Chopper described it.

"I have already made up my mind! We leave tomorrow!" This statement made Chopper and Zoro to stare in shock. They both screamed "tomorrow." The ghosts screamed too.

At once the room was filled with chatter. Zoro and Chopper were stunned. Luffy's ghost roommates were shouting about the Luffy's move. Ace finally shut everyone up. "Shut up!" He bellowed. Then he put on a serious face.

"Luffy, are you sure you want to go now? We like you at the castle and want you to stay." Luffy shook his head. "I have already decided. We leave tomorrow at dawn!" No one else dare disagree. Luffy was known to be stubborn.

That night, Luffy went to bed in the original room he first slept in, Ace floated in and spoke to Luffy. "I know that you are leaving. But I hope you know you can't tame all vampire hunters." He said worriedly. He brushed aside his dark hair. "I'll miss you."

"Stop worrying!" Luffy giggled. "I can take care of myself. I will make it to Raftel." He said with determination. Ace smiled.

At dawn, Luffy, Chopper, and Zoro set out. Luffy decided to head west toward the great ocean. Zoro began walking east. The Whitebeard sons watched them leave. ace even gave Luffy a mystical paper that led you to the person that gave you it. It was called a vivre paper and very handy.

The Whitebeards watched them walk into the forest, filled with many hopes and dreams. The shape-shifter had a blue knapsack that had medical supplies in it. He was closer to completing his dream. Zoro had his swords on his hip, a symbol on how hard he has worked to kill vampires. And Luffy who bore the strawhat, his own creative aspect that would become famous in the future.

**Thank you Mehlikey, my annual reviewer, and Neliel Von Schweetz for reviewing, plus my favorite guest xxXxx. I appreciate all the support. As this story closes, (already bitten, already kidnapped, already dined with ghosts) I will begin working on a second follow-up story with the crew and how they meet, ect. Also, check out Stopping the Clock (5k words) and my poem (first attempt on poetry). Thanks!**

**Ü**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Oda owns the Strawhat crew**

**Before note: This is the last chapter. I have indeed began working on the next story, Vampire Luffy: The adventure continues! Sorry last chapter is short! Before I forget, thanks to Mehlikey, xHirayukixNazara (xxXxx), Neliel Von Schweetz , cabitto5, fruitstogether, and Guest for reviewing. I appreciate your reviews. Thanks so much for supporting this and I hope you read the sequel. **

Date of release: 6/3/14

_Chapter 11: Coven_

"Do you know where the ocean is?" Chopper questioned. Luffy shrugged. "I know the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. But what about noon?" He responded.

Zoro shrugged. He had a steady hand over his three swords that rest on his hip. He proudly showed the scar that determined how he fought compared to Mihawk. He lost miserably.

Luffy skips on a branch, balancing with wavy arms. He suddenly is hit by an idea. "That's it!" He exclaims. Chopper looks excited and Zoro shrugs.

"We should be a coven!" He yells. Zoro immediately rejects the idea.

"Covens are for witches!" Zoro explains. "And up to thirteen people!"

"Really?" Chopper questions. "How do you know so much?" As a shape-shifter, he knew about the different species. Most humans were not taught about the magical beings. Zoro replies with "studies."Chopper does not question.

"Why not? We can be abnormal. I already came up with the name!" Luffy laughed as he skipped to backwards to Zoro. Zoro grumbled.

"The Strawhats!" Luffy pointed to his hat. Chopper unconsciously touched his own red hat. "But I don't have a strawhat," Chopper looked sad.

"Fine." Zoro said. He ignored Chopper's pestering questions about hats. He only wanted to find Mihawk. According to where Raftel supposedly was to be, Mihawk hung around the area.

With the oval world divided into two land masses separated by a large ocean, travel across the globe was rare. Most traveled to the ocean, but stayed on their side. On the other side of the world, on the West side, Raftel was supposedly built there. For Luffy's dream, they would have to go to the ocean, cross it, then trek around the other side. Zoro was thinking a three year journey.

"We need a transport." Zoro said. "When we cross the ocean. We can't swim."

Chopper's face light up. "We could stop at Fishman Island!" He yelled, scaring away birds. "The large underwater island is bustling with sea creatures and they are large at tourism. We could stop there! Beside, I always wanted to see..." Chopper rambled on. He had been there once, for a short trip. Hiluluk, his father, and Kureha, his mother, took him to Sabody, a nearby island with a world-known amusement park. He spent one day at Fishman Island before continuing on. It was two weeks later when his parents were killed and he was caught.

Luffy nodded in anticipation. "This sounds like fun! Let's go!" He led the way through the forest.

Despite the fact that the continent was filled with towns and cities, the little party of three could not find one. They had been traveling for hours, looking for a town to stop. They figured they could steal since they had no money on them.

The group ended up sleeping in a large tree, until Chopper saw a spider. Zoro said they should sleep on the ground, and so they did. Zoro took duty first, claiming he was "wide-awake." Yet Zoro fell asleep before both of them, so Luffy took duty.

Luffy sat up against a tree, star-gazing. He found the Big Dipper, or Shanks. The Little Dipper was Luffy. He remembered the stories Shanks told and the thought tugged on a heartstring. He desperately wanted to see Shanks. He then turned his head toward the west, where Raftel was located. Across the large ocean was his destiny.

Luffy thought about his future, knowing he would have to fight more bad guys and recruit more members for the coven. He thought about how to enhance his strength. He could throw a punch and bite someone, but he couldn't sword fight like Zoro, or shape-shift like Chopper. Maybe he would learn to be more flexible. Across the ocean, famous fighters roamed the forest. He would have to be stronger and protect everyone.

Despite not formally being a leader, Luffy felt like he was so. Chopper looked up to him and Zoro did not question him. Maybe he was the leader. He would have a hard task ahead, especially with more recruits. But it would be fun.

Luffy felt it was his destiny to find Raftel, and if he didn't, he had better been trying. He wanted to find Raftel, brag to the world and see the look of surprise on Shanks's face. He looked at his inspiration, the small merry band of three. They were all going to become successful, famous people. It was fate.

**Thank you Mehlikey, as always for reviewing and keeping me inspired (P.S. To answer your questions, yes I am planning on making a sequel. It will not follow the real storyline, however it will be similar. I am a girl despite the name Andy. Andy is my favorite boy name (Toy Story inspired me). Also, your reviews make me laugh in a happy way!). Congratulations to xHirayukixNazara, or xxXxx for getting an account. To Guest, could you clarify what "it" is. I would like to know. Thank you!**

**Sequel probably tomorrow or the day after**

**Ü**


End file.
